The Heart of Sloan
by SKBeliever
Summary: An accident. A big lie. Can a relationship built on lies end with true love? A MerMark Story. starts from 'Where the Boys Are'.
1. Prologue

**This is my 4th GA fic that I've uploaded here in Yay me.!. As usual, this is a Mer/Mark fic. No MerDer on this one! Probably just a few indications of MerDer... Cos' honestly, it seems like I can't write MerDer unless it's all that necessary... I wonder why... My other two fics that are WIPs (Going the Other Way & We'll Make It Through This, I Promise otherwise known to me as 'the one with the long title') are on hold as of the moment... At least for this week... I'm still in a rut. As much as I want to finish a chapter and upload it... I'm not satisfied with what I finish... And pressing that backspace key is just so gratifying. -grins-**

**So here goes another story that came to me during one of my classes... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except for a pencil holder that I bought from my first paycheck. :D**

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**THE HEART OF SLOAN**

**--- --- ---**

**Prologue**

It wasn't the shameless flirting that got her to go with him. It wasn't the cocky grin that he threw her way. It was his eyes that were begging for an escape from the world that has gotten them both trapped…

The world that was the Shepherds.

It was a choice she made freely, only slightly affected by the four shots of tequila she managed to drink before she finally let him take her hand and lead her down to his rental car. She was the dirty mistress anyway, and so was he.

It was the moment that they were entangled in each others arms, the moment that both their eyes met in the darkness that they both realized that some lines are never meant to be stepped over. And that some lines are there to keep them on the other side. But this was one line they both stepped over and there was no more turning back.

It was the early rays of the sun the next morning that would make them realize that lines, though stepped over, could always move and be there to be stepped over once again.

--- --- ---

Her nights were his. She was his. No one knew of their continuing rendezvous that happens every night in his hotel room. It's been a week since that night their drink out became something else.

They both knew only time could tell when they would both stop using each other to fill the need that they have for another.

He told her not to drink from the poisoned well that was Derek Shepherd but what he didn't tell her was he was worse than a poisoned well… He was worse than Derek Shepherd…

--- --- ---

She avoided Derek Shepherd like the plague. She knew she wasn't supposed to feel any guilt from what she was doing because he walked away. He gave up his chance. And she already took hers. And there was no turning back.

Or was there?

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**How'd you guys like it:D**

**BTW... I'm lovin' my title. ha-ha. It's just so cute... -blah-**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I clearly forgot to tell you the timeline of the fic... It starts from 'Where the Boys Are'... Derek never showed up at Joe's so Meredith gave in to Mark. By the way, thanks for all the reviews! I'm gonna try to upload chapter 2 of this fic before Xmas. Cos' I'm planning on updating ALL my GA fics on Xmas as a holiday present for you guys. -grins- So you'd better watch out...!**

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Chapter 1**

_When we were young, our parents would tell us to always choose wisely. Because according to them, our mistakes could never be wiped away… One mistake could change your life forever… If only we took the time to even listen…_

* * *

"You need to talk to me when we're in the hospital," Mark pulled her inside a supply closet and shut the door. He looked at her sternly as his jaw twitched from his obvious disappointment. 

"What the hell do we need to talk about?" she retaliated.

"We are trying to work something out here, Meredith," he told her. "We started something and we need to…"

"We need to what?" she looked at him, challenging him. "Finish it?"

"I never said finish it," he spoke quietly now, his stern gaze falling to a more sullen one.

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say we started something here and we need to make it known to other people. That's why you need to talk to me!"

"Since when did we agree on making it known to other people?"

"Since I said so."

Meredith glared at him. "I didn't get myself into this relationship just to be dictated by you."

"And I didn't get into this relationship just to be used by you to fill your need for Derek!"

"And I didn't get into this just to fill your need for Addison!" she spat back.

"Whoever said anything about Addison, Meredith?"

"We both know you love her just like I love him. Isn't that the sole reason we are even doing what we are doing?"

"I never said I love her as much as you love Derek," he shook his head with a small smile plastered in his face. "And whoever said all those times I told her I love her meant anything at all?"

"You are such an ass!"

"I am a user, Meredith, just like you are, that's why we're stuck together. We were meant to be together!"

"I want out, Mark! An ass like you doesn't even deserve a make-up relationship like this!" Meredith would have spit on him if she knew how to do such a disgraceful act.

* * *

"Ass!" Meredith seethed. 

"Who's an ass, Dr. Grey?"

"No one, Dr. Montgomery," Meredith mumbled as she continued to walk down the hall. She turned the corner towards chief's office. She knocked twice before stepping inside.

"Dr. Grey," Richard Webber greeted her and asked her to take a seat.

"Dr. Webber," Meredith took the seat across his desk. "Have you gone over my request?"

"Meredith, before I place my signature on this paper, I want you to tell me straight in the face that you are determined to do this," Dr. Webber held the said paper in his hand as he anticipated Meredith's answer.

Meredith took a deep breath and nodded curtly. "This is for the best, Dr. Webber. Mom's been accepted to that program you and Dr. Shepherd has tried to get her into and I think I need to get away from Seattle. Get away from everything. I need to walk away for my own good."

"Seems like you're determined," Dr. Webber noted.

"I really am, Dr. Webber," Meredith nodded. "Gotta be with moving forward."

"And moving forward for you means moving to New York?"

"Yes, New York's my future."

"Well then, it's your choice to make. I just hope once your fellowship comes, you wouldn't hesitate to give SGH a call," Dr. Webber quickly signed his name on her request for transfer paper.

"Thank you, Dr. Webber," Meredith stood up and smiled before leaving the room to go back to her job for one of the few last times.

--- --- ---

"She's packing," George whispered to Izzie. "Why the hell is she packing, Izzie?"

"Meredith!" Izzie entered Meredith's bedroom, pulling George in with him. "George wants to know why you're packing."  
"I'm moving," Meredith announced to them as she placed her clothes inside her bag.

"What?"  
"I'm moving to New York, never coming back, never coming back to this old rotten place," Meredith spoke with disgust.

"What do you mean you're moving to New York?"

"What about your job!?"

"My transfer's already fixed," Meredith told them. "Regarding the house, you guys could continue living here if you want. Just continue on paying the rent…"

"Mer…"

"Gotta be with moving forward, guys, moving forward…"

* * *

_Our parents warned us about making our decisions and making mistakes… But what they never got around to telling us was that there was a way to get rid of mistakes… Running away and never looking back... That is… Until they catch up and bite us in the asses…_

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**So Meredith's running away to New York... You might all be groaning right now, thinking how this is a MerMark fic when Mark is nothing but a jerk (I really meant to do that, by the way, I need Mark to be a cold-hearted ass in this one) and Mer's moving away...!? But as we all know... Mark's from New York... He's a New Yorker... and New York's calling to him... The question is... **

**_What_ will make him go back? (the next few chapters will answer this... so stick around!) **

**By the way... This is the first time I tried the 'VO' thing /words of wisdom at the start and at the end of a chapter... Is it okay? I don't think I'm gonna do it all through out the fic cos' it might be the cause of my delayed updates due to my incapability of writing a decent one... ha-ha. AND mostly... I've got no wisdom to spare... cos' I got both my wisdom tooth extracted... -hahaha!-**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here goes chapter 2... Something to make you all look forward to chapter 3, hopefully. (Which I'm uploading on Christmas day, together with the next chapters of my two other GA fics. A holiday present from me to you guys!)  
**

**--- --- --- **

**--- --- ---  
**

**Chapter 2**

_We all hope for a fresh start… An escape from our old lives… A chance for a new beginning... Maybe we do experience it for a few moments… But somehow… It never lasts..._

* * *

New York's hustle and bustle was a common sight for all New Yorkers but not for someone who grew up in Boston and Seattle, more peaceful cities. Meredith Grey knew it was going to be a challenge to fit in to this new city she just chose to escape to. Seattle was nothing but a small part of her past now. McDreamy, McSteamy, Addison Montgomery were all placed at the back of her mind as she was determined to have a fresh start. 

Her old friend, Marissa, from Darthmouth was going to pick her up from the airport and take her to the hotel she was staying in. She found her jumping up and down, just like her old self, to catch Meredith's attention. Meredith dragged her luggage towards her and gave her a brief hug.

"Long time no see, Meredith," Marissa took her luggage and started to walk with her to the parking lot. "You look different."

"What? I look older?" Meredith smiled.

"No," Marissa shook her head as she looked at him. "You look wiser."

"It's probably just the stress," Meredith shrugged. "Cos' there's no wisdom here..."

"So, what made you move here anyway?"

"Stuff…" Meredith simply said.

"So did you get you the internship over at Sacred Heart?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "I'm starting in two weeks."

"So you have time to go around then,"

"Uh-huh," Meredith nodded once again. "You've got time to take me around?"

"For an old friend, I always have time," Marissa smiled at her as they reached her car.

--- --- ---

**_2 weeks later..._**

"Here's your beeper," her new chief of surgery, Dr. Brown, handed her the said beeper. "You know how everything works out, right?"

"Yes, Dr. Brown," Meredith nodded as she clipped on the beeper.

"You answer every page with a run."

"I got that."

"Good, now let's go, I still need to introduce you to your fellow interns," Dr. Brown motioned for her to follow him towards the locker room. "Interns!"

Everyone at the locker room stopped what they were doing and all eyes were focused at Meredith.

"This is Dr. Meredith Grey, she'll be joining you from now on. She just transferred from Seattle Grace. I don't care if you like her or not, she's a part of our team now, work with her to make me happy!" Dr. Brown announced.

Meredith watched as all of them started to murmur and whisper amongst themselves. She didn't catch a word they said but she knew they were talking about her already.

"Hey," a tall blond man, with deep green eyes and matching dimples to accentuate his smile, approached her after Dr. Brown left the room. He offered his hand towards her and introduced himself. "I'm Carter. Carter Lander."

"Meredith," she shook his hand briefly. "Meredith Grey."

"We heard you're related to the Ellis Grey?" Carter did not spend time dilly-dallying.

"She's my mother," Meredith answered with a small nod. "So, umm, where's my locker?"

"Over there," Carter pointed to the locker near the door. "If you want, we could trade. Mine's more in the inside. No one would catch a glimpse of you changing back there…"

"That's alright," Meredith shook her head as she opened her locker and placed the small bag she was carrying. "I'll deal."

"Hi," a curly haired red head woman approached Meredith. "I'm Alana."

Once again, Meredith shook the hand of her new co-intern and introduced herself.

"You're with Dr. Poon, right?" Alana asked.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "Is he good?"

"The best," Alana nodded enthusiastically. "He's the top-notched resident around here. We're lucky to be under him _and _he's friends with the head of neurosurgery, we always get priority inside the OR when it's a neuro."

"Great," Meredith murmured. Miles and miles away from Seattle and yet the mention of the word neurosurgery always flashed Derek's face in her mind.

--- --- ---

_**A few days later...**_

"Dr. Grey?"

Meredith turned around and looked at the nurse who just handed her a patient's file.

"Dr. Poon told me to tell you to tend to that patient over there," the nurse pointed towards a man who was sitting on one of the beds.

"Thanks," Meredith walked over to the patient.

"Are you my doctor?"

Meredith nodded. "What seems to be the problem here, sir?"

"Umm," the man looked around nervously. "I had an accident…"

"An accident?"

"Yeah," the man nodded and pulled up his sweatshirt.

"Oh my," Meredith gasped at what she just saw.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale. Is it that bad?"

"No, sir," Meredith shook her head, trying to keep in her lunch. Much to her dismay, her stomach didn't agree with her mind. She quickly got out of the room and threw up in the nearest trash can.

"Dr. Grey, are you alright?" Dr. Poon asked, who happened to pass by just in time.

Meredith shook her head and looked at her new resident. "I don't think so."

Carter passed Meredith a concerned look and stepped in front of her. "I'll take over her shift, Dr. Poon."

"No, I'm okay," Meredith shook her head, embarrassed from what Carter was doing for her.

"It's alright," Carter passed him a small reassuring smile. "You'll just owe me."

"Is that alright with you Dr. Grey? You do look like you need some rest," Dr. Poon stopped what he was doing and waited for Meredith to finally nod.

"Thanks," Meredith gave Carter a small smile as she walked out of the examining room.

* * *

The Emergency Room of Sacred Heart Hospital was a busy, busy, busy room. Especially with a four-car pile up that just occured a few minutes earlier that day. All 6 passengers of the 4 cars were taken to the ER of Sacred Heart. 

"What do we have here?"

"20-something female, head injuries, she's been unconsious since we got her out of her vehicle," the paramedic spoke quickly as he helped wheel in the said patient.

"Do you have a contact number for the family?" the doctor asked as she checked on the patient.

"We found an address book with only one name on it," the paramedic informed the doctor.

"Lander! Get the address book and call whoever it is on that book," the doctor instructed her intern.

"But that's Meredith!"

"What?"

"Dr. Grey! Meredith! She's a new intern here! She went home earlier because she wasn't feeling well."

"Then call Dr. Poon," the doctor ordered. "Ask him to dig up her files and get a contact number. If they can't find one, have one of the nurses call the number on the address book."

Carter ran off, pocketing the address book.

* * *

_Fresh start? There's no such thing. Everything you run away from… Just comes back right at ya'._

_--- --- ---_

_--- --- ---_

**I think the big question is...**

**Whose name is on her address book?**_  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**--- HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ---**

**I did it! I updated all three fics at the same time! I thought I couldn't do it... I realized just how hard it is to write three fics all at the same time... Multi-tasking to the max! But I was really dead-set on doing this for you guys since it's christmas and all... So... Here goes... And again, happy holidays! Cheers!**

**--- --- ---**

**A/N: As much as I wanted it to be Mark's number... It just can't be... And accident broken phone in the crash. So no way of contacting anyone else but whoever is on that phonebook... And it's... **

**--- --- ---****  
**

**Chapter 3**

_It's a known fact that telling lies is inevitable. If someone would tell you that he has never lied in his life, then he is a liar. It's as simple as one, two, three. EVERYBODY lies. Some people just do too much of it…_

* * *

Christina Yang was 5 minutes late. She ran out of the locker room and followed suit Dr. Bailey's entourage of bustling interns. Her ringing phone made her stop in her tracks. She pulled it out and was about to answer it when Dr. Bailey called her attention. 

"Dr. Yang!"

"Oh shit," Christina panicked and dropped her phone on the desk.

"Does it look like I have all day?" Bailey glared at her.

"No, Dr. Bailey," Christina shook her head and immediately ran towards Bailey, completely forgetting her phone lying on the desk.

--- --- ---

Mark whistled a happy tune as he walked down the halls. There was nothing specific to be happy about but he just felt like it. It's been a little over two weeks since Meredith left without another word. Mark felt a little sad, knowing that he wouldn't be able to rub their little affair on Derek's face.

He passed by the nurses' counter and winked at the little blonde nurse who was obviously looking at him. He stopped in his tracks and decided to flirt a little with the nurse. He leaned on the counter and flashed the nurse a dazzling smile. He was about to say something when he got distracted by the ringing phone near him. Being who he is, he shrugged and picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Yang? We're calling from Sacred Heart Hospital in New York, it's about Meredith Grey."

"Meredith?" Mark's eyebrow upped an inch. He looked at the nurse who was observing him and he turned around and walked a bit farther from the counter.

"Is this Dr. Yang?"

"She's currently unavailable right now, but I could relay a message," Mark lied.

"Meredith Grey was in a car accident."

"Is she alright?" Mark asked.

"She's in a coma right now, sir. It's been two days. We managed to retrieve Dr. Yang's number from Miss Grey's purse. Dr. Grey's mother is currently unavailable so we called Dr. Yang."

"Sacred Heart Hospital, you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll relay the message to Dr. Yang as soon as possible," Mark replied as he pressed the red button of the phone. He looked at it for a second and started to press the buttons one by one until the message 'recent call list erased' appeared.

He was going back to New York City.

--- --- ---

_**NEW YORK**_

"Dr. Sloan!" a not so familiar face smiled at Mark.

"Do I know you?" Mark asked.

"I was a nurse at your clinic," the woman answered with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Mark shook his head. "I don't remember you."

The woman's smile faltered. Mark couldn't care less.

"Could you tell me Meredith Grey's room number?"

"Dr. Grey?"

"Yeah," Mark nodded. "I'm visiting."

"Could you hold on a second," the nurse picked up the phone and started to speak with someone on the other end of the line in a hush voice. She kept sneaking glances at Mark, which was making him a bit uncomfortable. After about a minute, the nurse placed down the phone receiver and looked at Mark. "Dr. Poon's coming down in a few seconds, Dr. Sloan."

"Okay," Mark nodded.

After a few minutes of waiting, a doctor approached Mark and shook his hand.

"I'm Dr. Poon, Dr. Grey's resident," Dr. Poon introduced his self.

"How is she?" Mark asked with fake sympathy.

"She hasn't woken up, I'm afraid," Dr. Poon shook his head. "Would you like to see her?"

Mark nodded and started to follow Dr. Poon down to Meredith's room.

She looked so small amidst all the machines that were all hooked to her. Mark was taken back a little, afraid to walk inside the room. He soon regretted his decision of flying back to New York and try to be her saving grace. There was no grace in him. He was a cold-hearted soulless man.

"Mr. Sloan?"

"_Doctor_ Sloan," Mark corrected Dr. Poon. He quickly rolled his eyes and scolded himself in being so self-centered right at that moment.

"Dr. Sloan," Dr. Poon corrected himself.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Mark finally mustered up the courage to step inside the room completely and stand beside her bed. His eyes were fixated in her closed ones. A part of him wished that they'd open and he'd see her green eyes going into slits as she threw evil glares at him. Just like the last time they saw each other.

"Three days," Dr. Poon informed him. "If you want, you could talk to her attending physicians."

"How many physicians does it need for a one patient?" Mark asked, raising his eyebrow.

"There's her neurosurgeon… Her OB-gynecologist…"

"Woah, wait, hold up. Her what?" Mark's eyebrow hitched up more.

"Umm," Dr. Poon suddenly realized something and looked at Mark with suspicion. "Exactly what is your relationship with Dr. Grey, Dr. Sloan?"

Mark looked at Dr. Poon and then at Meredith. He knew he was going to be forced out of her room if he told Dr. Poon the truth. He couldn't be her saving grace if he backed out now. He gave out a sigh and looked at Meredith's resident.

"I'm her fiancée."

* * *

_Lying is something that could be avoided. But sometimes, we have to make a choice on whether or not we go through lying or not…_

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**-grins proudly-**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Arrgh. Email alerts are down again. Anywayz... I changed the summary of the story. Hope you guys like this short chappie.  
**

**--- --- ---  
**

**--- --- ---****  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

_We all ask for signs. We all ask for an indication on whether or not to go through with something. We all ask if what we are about to do is right… Most of the time… We just don't know what to do so we rely on signs to lead us… Sometimes the signs lead you to the right way… And sometimes… Not._

* * *

She was pregnant. 

Meredith Grey was pregnant.

He was going to be a father.

Mark Sloan was going to be a father.

Mark knew he was going to have to do a leap of faith.

Meredith surviving the crash was miracle enough but… The baby surviving the crash was more than a miracle _and _a sign.

Christina Yang leaving her cell phone on the counter was a sign.

Mark answering the call was an indication that he was meant to fly to New York.

Mark never believed in signs but right now, it was the only thing that was making him stay and giving him the courage to build up to his growing lie.

He just came back from Tiffany's and bought an engagement ring with a rock the size of Jupiter. He knew he needed to make things more realistic so he's intent on making everything go smoothly… Until Meredith wakes up, that is.

He swung by the police station next to retrieve Meredith's things, or at least what was left of them. He had a hard time convincing the police detective to release Meredith's things to him but the call from Dr. Poon was Mark's ticket to his claim. Mark headed back to the hospital that afternoon to visit his _'fiancée'_.

"Dr. Sloan," Dr. Hall, Meredith's neurosurgeon, greeted him.

"Any change?" Mark placed Meredith's purse on the chair and walked towards the bed.

"Time is all we need, Dr. Sloan, we're just waiting for her to wake up."

"If she does wake up… There won't be any complications, right?"

"Well, we can't really say as of the moment but because of the damage on her temporal lobe… The worse case scenario I could think of right now is a bad case of memory loss," Dr. Hall informed him. "But we're not really sure on that. She could just wake up and have all her memory… Or she could not…"

"Amnesia."

"That's just the worst case scenario, Dr. Sloan."

Mark knew it was not good of him to wish that Meredith's case was of the worst.

But he did wish for it to be the worst.

Because again, it would be a sign for him. A sign for him to leap further into chance and faith.

* * *

_Signs lead us… But you have to be careful what sign you follow…Cos' you never know what'll it lead you into...  
_

_--- --- ---_

_--- --- ---_

**So... Amnesia... Could be. Could be not. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

_We all wish upon a falling star. We look up at the sky, see that little shining piece of the heavens falling, smile, and make a wish. We hold on to that last bit of hope that maybe, the heavens would grant us something we've been wishing for our whole lives… But as the old saying goes… 'Be careful what you wish for…'_

* * *

Meredith Grey didn't know what hit her the first time around but she was about to find out in a few seconds as her eyelids fluttered for a few seconds before completely opening. She flinched as the light hit her eye. It took her a few seconds before she could finally take a look at her surroundings. 

"Look who's back!" the nurse who was incidentally in her room, checking her stats, exclaimed. She immediately walked over to the phone inside the room and paged Dr. Hall.

"Meredith," Dr. Hall walked in with a bright smile. "Glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit me in the head with a large hammer," she muttered.

"That's a side effect we couldn't avoid..." Dr. Hall gave out a short hearty laugh and started to check her. She stared at him the whole process without saying anything. After he checked everything, he smiled and jotted down some notes on her chart. "I bet your fiancée will be happy to know you're awake."

"My_ fiancée_?" Meredith raised her eyebrow and it was evident in her voice that Dr. Hall just said something incredulous.

--- --- ---

Her _fiancée_ has flown back to Seattle two days ago.

No one knew what Mark Sloan did back in New York. But they all know it had something to do with him surprising everyone with his announcement that he was leaving and flying back to New York permanently.

The nurses felt disappointed. No more McSteamy parading down the halls, flashing them his trademark smile, making them hope for a night in his bed.

Alex Karev also felt disappointed but because of a different reason. No more hotshot plastic surgeon that could take him under his wings and train him.

Chief Webber thought about all the revenues that were just coming in to his hospital. He could already see all those money going down the drain with the resignation of the hotshot plastic surgeon.

Addison Montgomery was relieved. No more Mark Sloan to distract him.

* * *

"_Hey, Addie," Mark cornered her as he passed her. "Have you heard the news?"_

"_That you're leaving?"_

"_Uh-huh," Mark nodded. "You happy?"_

"_Relieved," Addison responded. "What about your work?"_

"_I just signed a temp job here," Mark shrugged. "My New York clinic's calling me."_

"_I thought you sold your practice?"_

_Mark laughed arrogantly. "You didn't actually think I'd sell my practice, now did you?"_

"_You told me you sold your practice and sublet your apartment."_

"_You know me, Addie, almost everything that comes out of my mouth are lies," Mark smirked at her and walked past her without any other word._

* * *

Derek Shepherd was gloriously happy and ecstatic.

* * *

"_I heard you were leaving," Derek called out to him as he got out of one of the patient's rooms. _

"_Yeah," Mark turned around to face him. _

"_What made you change your mind?"_

"_I have to take care of some things back in New York," Mark told him._

"_Things?"_

"_Yeah," Mark nodded. "Things… Something happened when I went back their… Umm, someone told me something and I just couldn't tear myself away."_

"_What? You knocked someone up?" Derek joked. _

"_Umm, yeah," Mark nodded a little. "Something like that."_

"_Well, I'm glad that someone told you whatever the hell she told you," Derek spoke honestly. "Have a nice trip back to New York, Mark, or maybe not."_

_Mark watched as Derek walked away from him. He shook his head slowly with a small grin displayed on his lips as he murmured quietly. "You wouldn't be glad if you found out who that someone is, Derek. Nope, you wouldn't be glad at all…"_

* * *

Mark was bidding the nurses his farewells when his phone started ringing. He excused himself and answered the call. 

"Dr. Sloan?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Dr. Hall. She's awake."

"What? When did it happen?"

"Half an hour ago. I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem though…"

"What is it?"

"She seems to have forgotten a lot of things... A _lot_ of things."

* * *

_Though for the first 99 times that our wishes didn't come true... It still doesn't stop us for wishing for that hundreth time... Cos' we still hold on to that last bit of hope... And as said… 'Be careful what you wish for…'_

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Mark and Addison and a baby (re: episode next week)!? Arggghhh!!! I'm a bitter, bitter, bitter, bitter, bitter, bitter, bitter, bitter, bitter, bitter person... Arrrghh!!! I hate Addison and Mark! Hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it. Crap. Oh, I could go on...  
**

**Blahblahblah...**

**At least I have my fic to make Mark be so NOT in love or running after Addison... -sighs deeply-**


	7. Author's Note

**THE HEART OF SLOAN's **

** going on  
**

**H-I-A-T-U-S**

**for the time being **

**-**

**Didn't I tell you guys the 'voiceover'/'opening and ending quotes/remarks' would eventually put me in a stump?  
ha-ha.**

**-**

**Actually... I'm putting this fic on hold because I've been trying to think if it's better that Meredith really has amnesia... Or she still has her memory intact... I really planned on her having amnesia, cause I think it'll entail more drama... Cos' if she doesn't have amnesia... Then she'll just run or maybe even abort the baby (horrors). So it's either the drama... or the easy way out... **

**What do you guys think?**

**But seriously, the **** 'voiceover'/'opening and ending quotes/remarks' have placed me in a stump... **

**So... Amnesia or no amnesia? **

**Help me!**

**Thanks! **

**-**

**KPM  
**


End file.
